Will Munson
Will Munson was a supporting character in the anti-hero film Logan. He was a farmer who provided the fugitives Wolverine, Charles Xavier and Laura Kinney with shelter while they were on the run from Alkali-Transigen. He was portrayed by Eriq La Salle. History Will Munson and his family lived on a corn farm in North Dakota in the 2020's, though by 2029 they had lost much of their land to Canewood Beverage, a corrupt corporate farm that produced corn syrup for soft drinks from genetically modified corn. Canewood were intent on buying up all of the farmland in the state and had repeatedly harrassed the Munsons in order to seize their land, resorting to underhanded methods such as tainting the farm's water supply and killing their pets and livestock. In 2029, Will and his family were driving home on the freeway when their van was run off the road by an automated truck. The truck had also caused another vehicle to crash, this one occupied by James Logan Howlett, Laura Kinney and Charles Xavier. Seeing that the Munsons' horse had gotten loose from its carriage and was distressed, Xavier used his telepathy on the horse, calming it and sending it trotting back to its master without any difficulty. Logan helped Will get his car back on the road, and in gratitude Will invited Logan, Charles and Laura to join his family for dinner. With some gentle persuasion from Charles, Logan accepted the offer. Will and his family bonded with their new friends over dinner as they discussed how Charles used to run a ‘special needs school’ and joked how Logan was a difficult pupil. After dinner, the Munsons insisted on the group spending the night as they were all pretty exhausted. After putting Charles to bed, Will noted a problem with the water treatment, most likely sabotage. He and Logan went into the fields to fix it, and Will pointed out the huge automatic harvesting machines that harvest genetically modified corn for Canewood. Shortly after fixing the water system, Will asked Logan how long his ‘daughter’ had been mute for, and Logan replied ‘since the beginning’. Will remarked that he envied him, since he knew of the nonsense that would often come out of a teenager’s mouth. At that moment, a group of Canewood ranchers arrived demanding that Will and Logan get off of "their" property. When they threatened the two of them with a rifle, Logan disarmed the gunman and broke his nose with his own weapon, before breaking the gun over his knee. The ranchers then left and Will was impressed by Logan's obvious military training. Death Upon returning to the house, Will found his wife and son murdered by X-24, a complete (albeit younger looking) clone of Logan. When he tried to stop him, X-24 fatally stabbed Will, who tumbled down the stairs. A dumbfounded Logan could only watch as his clone walked past him, uninterested. After Logan brought Charles out to the truck, Will managed to obtain his wife’s shotgun from upstairs, and got outside into his truck. He rammed X-24, who was in the midst of a fight with Logan, and impaled him against the front of his tractor. Will left his vehicle and unloaded the remainder of his ammunition into X-24’s head, incapacitating him. He then turned to Logan, apparently ready to shoot him, but he then succumbed to his wounds and feel dead to the ground. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:X-Men (franchise) Category:Logan Category:Innocent Victims Category:Murder Victims Category:Stabbed to Death Category:Bled to Death Category:Painful Deaths